


In The Dark

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor Geyer is dying, Human!Liam, Liam is a Smol Bean, M/M, Slow Burn, The Puppy Pack are such good friends, Theo is a smol bean, Theo learns about the human's life, death!Theo, he makes a deal with Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: Doctor Geyer is dying of a heart attack, alone, in his office. Death (Theo) shows up and dreaded about leaving his family alone, Mr. Geyer makes a deal with him. If the Death will learn why the humans are so attached to their lives, he'll grant Doctor Geyer more time, but if not he'll take him on the land of the unliving creatures where he should be. But what happens when Death himself falls in love with the Doctor's son? Would he still be able to stay with him or leave because of his "job"?





	1. Deal with the Devil's right hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts), [TrashWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWrites/gifts).



Doctor Geyer loved his life. He loved how every day he is surrounded by the little things that just make the world a beautiful place.

 

He loved being a doctor, knowing that people trusted him saving their lives, pushing him to persuade in achieving his goal.

 

He loved his colleagues, chilling with them during the coffee break, laughing and relaxing, sharing stories about their patients or just the every day life.

 

He loved going home, knowing that there is someone waiting for him with open arms.

 

He loved his wife. He loved how she is always greeting him with a warm hug and a lovely kiss or the way she always sensed when his day at work was tough and she just goes to the kitchen and cooks his favorite dishes in the hope that that could make him feel better.

 

And he loved his son. He loved going to his Lacrosse games, sharing the joy with him after the victories and good advices after defeat. He loved seeing his progresses with his IED, controlling himself better with each day passing. He loved him from the moment he met him, when he and his mother were just dating, when he was just a scared little boy that looked at him with those hopeful, blue eyes that just melt his heart into a puddle.

 

He swore he’ll protect them at all cost. He thought that he’ll always be there for them, that he has all the time in the world for them. He was wrong.

* * *

  
The ticking of the clock and the scribbling of the pen on the paper were the only sounds that filled the room. The dim light of the lamp that illuminated the papers on the desk created a pleasant atmosphere in Doctor Geyer’s working area, lulling him even more to sleep. He took of his reading glasses and took a deep breath, scrunching at his face with a hand. He was so tired and he hasn’t even done half of his shift. He lifted his gaze to see what time it is. He puffed his cheeks and exhaled heavily. It was a little past midnight.

 

He threw his gaze towards the framed picture of his family on the desk. He smiled, recalling the moment it was taken while he grabbed it with his right hand. It was taken three years ago after one of Liam’s lacrosse games, the game where he was the one who scored the winning point in the neat in the last seconds. He was so proud of him and he felt his heart growing watching the happy grin on his son’s face, so he couldn’t keep himself from asking someone to take a picture of them, immortalising the moment. Then he shifted his look on another one, just with Liam and his Jenna, his wife. It was taken on the New Year party. Liam’s hair was longer in this picture, reatching his shoulders and he was taller then his mother, his features better defined then in the old photo. Next to him, Jenna looked older indeed, but she was as beautiful as the first time they met. He loved seeing how alike they looked, how their matching blue eyes sparked with the intensity of a thousand fireworks lighting the sky at the same time, the dopey smiles and the rosey cheeks tainted from the alcohol.

 

Suddenly he felt his gaze blurring and his breath catching in his chest and the frame fell from his hand with a loud thud on the desk. He gasped for air while an agonizing heartache burned, spreading through his whole body like thorns, clunching his insides tight. He tried to open the drawer where he knew he kept his pills for his cardiac issues. But his limbs are too weak and his hands are trambeling too hard. He gasped once again, trying to reach for the oxygen and fill his lungs to give him a bit of lucidity. But nothing happened.

 

He tugged again on the handle trying to open it, but all he did was to fall of the chair, making contact with the hard, cold floor. If he would still have had air in his lungs, all of it would have been knocked out from the force of the fall. He moved a little and he immediatly regretted the decision, not because he heard the muffled crack of his glasses, no, it’s because that move sent another shock of pain through his body, making it even more unbearable.

 

He was going to die of a heart attack. Huh, how ironic is it to die in a hospital when you’re not even a patient. And he, a doctor, should have remembered about his pills. With every irregular beat of his heart a new wave of pain made its way through his insides, bringing him even closer in the claws of his bitter fate. He was terrified. No, he wasn’t terrified of death, he was terrified of dying knowing that Jenna and Liam will be alone again, making the pain to sip again in their lives. He’s terrified of leaving them alone.

 

Memories from his life hit him like a train, without any warning, making his chest constrict. Tears started streaming on his cheeks, on the dirty floor. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for “the light from the end of the tunel” to envelop him and finally take him away.

 

Then something unnexpected happened. It stopped, everything stopped. The pain started sipping out of his insides and the air started filling his lungs again. He gasped for breath, feeding his lungs hungrily with the essence of life. He felt tingles in his limbs as he wobbly lifted himself from the ground. He smiled, taking a slightly trambeling hand, laying the palm above his heart. A frown appeard on his face when he couldn’t feel anything, not even a single, little flutter of the organ. He exhaled sharply trying to understand what the fuck is happening.

 

“I wouldn’t get too excited if I were you Mr. Geyer”, a raspy voice calls behind him, making him jump scared and turn toward the source. He watched with wide eyes a man dressed all in black, standing casually on one of the beige armchairs sattled in front of his desk, playing with the blade of a black knife that looked like it was made from obsidian, a smirk pulled on his face.

 

He was… quite an appearance, Mr. Geyer thought analyzing the man. He was muscular, shoulders broad, the black jacket embracing his body perfectly. His skin was pale, making a good contrast with the clothing articles that dressed his athletic body.His dark, long hair was thrown back, a few strands falling into his green eyes that had an inhuman glow, seeming to burn through your soul, the glimmer of mischief never leaving his dark stare. What caught his attention was the black feathering of the majestic wings that stood in a relaxed posture.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I scared you, but I thought you were expecting me”, the young man said in in an attemot at a joke, his smirk growing, showing a row of perfect, white teeth.

 

“Expec… expecting you”, he stuttered, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat. “I don’t even know who you are”, he added unable to make a single move under the intimidating green gaze.The boy threw his head back and barked a laugh. He raised on his feet, his dark wings moving in a little flutture.

 

“Oh David, you offended me”, he said in a faux pained voice, putting his right hand above his heart. “I thought you figured it out the moment you’ve seen this beauties”, the stranger added, looking back at his wings while opening them, occupying a lot of space in the little room.

 

“Still didn’t get the hint? Well then, let me light you up a little”, he said in a slow manner, while folding back his wings. “You know all those myths about Death and Life and Heaven and Hell? Guess what, they’re real! Who would think that? Oh, yeah, right, me. Time’s up old man”, he stated, still playing with the black knife.

 

“No…”, David whispered, a new row of tears blurring his vision. “No, please, don’t”, he added desperate, circling the desk to get to the mysterious man.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m just doing my job and visiting the people on the Big Guy’s list”, the boy spoke like it wasn’t a big deal, face serious. “And anyways, you won’t have to stay in this filthy place anymore. Heaven is better”, he added, disgust covering his voice.

 

“Please, I’m begging you! I’ll do everyting, just please give me more time. My family needs me”, David said, trying to hold back the tears, not daring to cry in front of Death.

 

“I can’t…”

 

“They need me! I can’t leave them alone!”

 

And with that the boy in front of him snapped his mouth shut, humming, seeming like he’s weighting the options. After a few seconds, a mischievous grin makes its way on his face.

 

“Oh, human lives.  So fragile, you never know what could happen”, the dark haired man said, followed by a dark chuckle. Doctor Geyer was fascinated by the way the black feathering of his folded wings sparkled in the dim light of his office as he started pacing back and forth gracefully, watching the things around him with boredom. “I was forced to take so many lives through the existence of the world, innocent or not. Forced to put out of misery little children and desperate parents, wounded soldiers and well, there was Hitler, that guy deserved it”, he scoffs the last part. “I lived eons and I’ve never saw so much devotion as yours. Never”, the man stopped pacing, standing in front of him, watching him with curiosity with those cold, electric green eyes. “Is this your family?”, he asked when he saw the photo with Angela and Liam, a frown pulling at his eyebrows and he tilted his head.

 

And an idea struck David’s mind.

 

“What if I can offer you something in exchange for more time?”, he asked and the man stilled for a second and then another dark chuckle came out through his lips .

 

“What can you offer to me? I have everything I want, I am one of Hell’s princes”, the boy scoffed. Doctor Geyer smiled.

 

“A chance to show you the reasons why life should be lived”, he said softly.

 

“Are you serious? Why in the 9 kingdoms would I want to do that?”, the boy scoffed again.

 

“Just give it a try and if you don’t like it you can take me”, David continued stubborn. The green stare turned even colder, his eyes narrowing, watching the doctor between his long lashes.

 

“You do realise that you’re making a deal with the Devil’s right hand, don’t you?”, the deep voice making itself heard again.

 

“I’m aware”, David stated. “So, deal?” he stretched an arm forward, waiting to be shaked. Death smirked, taking the hand.

 

“Deal!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank to my evil pack who helped me at writing this and to [TrashWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWrites/pseuds/TrashWrites) that came up with the cool prompt that lays at the base of this work.  
> I hope you enjoyed this kind of prologue! Let me know your thoughts about it. <3


	2. How to be a human manual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the new chapter, I'm sorry it took this long for me to finally update. :))  
> And I want to thank @TrashWrites and @manonisamellon for taking their time and editing some of the mistakes my stupid ass made.

“Okay Doctor, tell me, how are you going to show me what it means to be a human?”, the dark haired man asked, his head tilted to the side, watching David through his long lashes. “Is there any ‘how to be a human manual’?”, he added, arching one of his brows, his inhuman eyes now holding a drop of curiosity. David just laughed, shaking his head as he leaned back against the desk.

“No, there isn’t, unfortunately”, he said, keeping a small smile on his face. “I can guide you, though.”

“Well then, guide me”, the man said mockingly, arching a brow.

“ How about lunch? Come to my place tomorrow. We’ve planned to do this for a long time since we don’t get to do this often. We can start our ‘how to be a human 101’ lesson then”, David added, folding his arms on his chest. The man in front of him snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Lunch, I don’t need lunch! I don’t even need food!”, the man interjected. “Come on David, you need to keep the deal on its feet or else I’m just going to take you with me and this talk would have just been a waste of time because there are other people that are waiting for me”, he added, his cold voice sending cold shivers down David’s spine, fear starting to pool in his stomach, but he managed to keep his calm facade.

“I’m sorry, but this is part of being a human Mr. … Death? Do you even have a name?”, David asked, narrowing his electric eyes. Death raised his eyebrows, a look of confusion being present on his face.

“What, you don’t like calling me Death? Is it not human enough?”, he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. David laughed again and shook his head stating that the answer to the questions is negative.

“No, we don’t actually find it very pleasant to be introduced to a person named ‘Death’. You’d be surprised that people are scared by you and actually try to avoid being taken by you”, David told him, before biting his lip to hold back his laugh at the grimace that the young man (well, not so young) made hearing those words.

“Why would they try to get away from me? It’s not like I’m going to punish them or something, I’m just part of their cycle! Why do you mortal creatures act like it’s such a big deal?”, the man scoffed, rolling his eyes. _Oh dear, it will be harder_ _than_ _I thought it will be!_ David’s inner voice said as he was rubbing his temples.

“It is a pretty big deal”, David stated, unfolding his arms, resting them on the desk, at his sides. “That’s part of being human too. The emotions, the feeling of loss and the torture of the pain eating your soul as someone you love is taken away from you. And people get attached to their lives, they have jobs, they have dreams, they have families, and all of it is just slipping away in a snap of _your_ fingers”, he added patiently, in a soft tone, the one he used when he was explaining something to Liam, a lesson or something for school. But the man still didn’t seem even the slightest bit interested in the doctor’s words.

“I still don’t get it! I mean, why would you get attached to someone like Life? She’s just a pain in the ass who is wandering around, making people’s lives worse. That’s why there isn’t peace in the world”, the man huffed in disgust, his green eyes burning with something that David couldn’t identify.

“So Life is a she”, David said slowly, taking in the information.

“She’s my sister”, the man huffed again, rolling his eyes once more. “Though I’m not complaining, the war zones are fun places”, he shrugged it off quickly. David grimaced, chills running down his spine again, at the words that left Death’s lips. But he decided to change the subject.

“Okay, we still need to get you a name and to think of some fake story about you to introduce you to my family”, he said cheery, clapping his hands. The green-eyed man raised his brows.

“You do it! You’ve dragged me into this mess, you are going to think of something”, he stated, flopping back on the sofa he had been sitting on a few minutes ago when he came to take David to the unliving creatures’ lands. David nodded, having no idea for a name or for a decent backstory. _God, what did I  g_ _e_ _t myself into?_ he asked himself.

He looked around the room, like the objects around him were going to give him all the answers he needed. Finally, his eyes were coming to a stop at the stash of papers on his desk behind him, his eyes falling onto the name _Theodore._

“Theodore”, David spoke, attracting the dark-haired man’s attention.

“Theodore? It sounds like the name of a retired postman”, he scoffed, playing with a black feather of his wings. David rolled his eyes.

“Well then, how about Theo, for short? Does it sound like the name of a retired postman now?”, David added exasperatedly. The man raised his stare, a smirk growing on his lips, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“It’s perfect”, he replied.

“Okay, _Theo_ ”, David said, accentuating the name. “You are… the son of one of my old friends from high-school”, he added, creating a decent story for him to tell tomorrow at lunch.

“Interesting”, _Theo_ hummed, not paying any attention to what the man in front of him was saying.

“You’re here because he’s in trouble and… needs to keep you out of it, so he appealed to me because…”, he said slowly, trying to get more believable details. “Because I owe him a favor and you are going to stay with us-”, he added, but his words trailed off as Theo’s deep voice interrupted him.

“Stay with you? What makes you think that I’m going to stay with you”, Death asked, one of his eyebrows arched, his cold features proving that he was annoyed.

“Well, good luck in finding a good place to stay during your human life experience, because I don’t think that there are a lot of people that are willing to welcome a stranger into their home”, David said tauntingly, watching as the young man in front of him exhaled heavily, narrowing his eyes, two burning bright green stripes throwing daggers towards him, but he seemed to give up.

“Well, thanks for creating my human profile, but I have human lives to hunt, so if you’ll excuse me”, the young man said, rising to his feet, already walking towards the door. “My reapers need indications to prepare themselves as I’m on vacation and I can’t keep the time frozen forever”, he explained as he reached the doorknob, exiting the room.

* * *

The alarm went off, making Liam grumble irritated in his pillow. Inhaling deeply, he threw an arm towards the clock on the nightstand, giving it a few kicks until it went silent, leaving Liam’s ears ringing as an aftermath of the deafening sound.

He exhaled heavily and made the effort to get up, stumbling his way towards the bathroom. God, he hated Saturday’s practices. He couldn’t understand why Coach would want to make their lives even more miserable and add another practice at the weekends. The weekends were supposed to be free days, not painful ones, knowing how harsh Coach would drill them.

He miraculously managed to get through the shower without tripping, falling and cracking his head open on the hard tiles, or worse, break his neck. He was so tired, he shouldn’t binge-watch _Orange Is The New Black_ until 2 a.m. when he clearly knew that he’d be hating himself in the morning for it. But what’s done was done and he hated himself more than anything.

Twenty minutes later he was ready and his senses were starting to wake up properly. If he wasn’t in such a hurry, he would have stopped in the kitchen to take breakfast, but a granola bar he had found tossed randomly in his room, was enough to get him energy for the practice.

“Hi mom, hi dad!”, he shouted when he got to the base of the stairs. “Bye mom, bye dad”, he shouted again, when he got to the door, car keys dangling in his hand. He opened the door and he was about to go outside when his step-father’s voice called from behind him.

“Liam, be home by lunch, we have a guest. Please don’t be late”, he implied, leaning against the kitchen’s door frame. Liam nodded, his mouth being busy munching on the bar, rather than to formulate a proper answer. He just waved and retook his course.

He spotted Mason leaning against his car grinning when he saw his best friend approaching him.

“Took you some time, huh? Coach and Brett are going to kill you if you morons don’t get on the field in time”, Mason said amused when Liam got in front of him. Liam snorted, raising his fist for a fist bump.

“Good morning to you too Mase”, Liam greeted as he opened the door of the backseat where he found a half-asleep Nolan, leaning against the window. “Come on Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up! Or do you want me to bring prince Brett to give you the kiss that will make you rise from your death like sleep?”, Liam mocked in Nolan’s direction with a smirk as he flopped on the seat and closed the door. He heard Corey snort in the passenger seat, keeping himself from laughing as he watched Nolan open his eyes panicked when he heard Brett’s name.

“Don’t you dare little bitch!”

“Watch me”, Liam replied, his smirk growing larger on his face. He loved teasing his friends, watching as they kept pinning over each other and both being too stupid to morph their friendship into something more.

He kept laughing with his friends on the way to school, mentally preparing himself for hell.

* * *

Coach blew the whistle, announcing the end of practice. Liam left out a relieved sigh as he lifted himself from the ground. He groaned pained, as he felt the bruises slowly forming on his back. He was used to them, after all, lacrosse was a pretty violent sport, but he loved it. He loved the way the rush of adrenaline was running through his veins like lightning, he loved the burn in his muscles as he was running on the field, he loved the way he could feel the ground under his feet or the way he felt when he scored. But he didn’t love it today. Nope, not even the slightest bit.

It was cold outside, the chilly wind sneaking under his gear, making contact with the sweat that was slowly drying on his skin, causing him to shudder. Heavy clouds gathered above their heads, signs that a storm was close. The weather was just a plus, making his irritation to grow bigger.

“Dunbar, what the fuck happened on the field?”, he heard a familiar voice behind him which made him jump as he was about to strip off his sweaty t-shirt. He turned around, being hit by the judgmental look on Brett’s face, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline, his blue eyes burning with intensity. He shifted embarrassed under his gaze, knowing that he probably looked like an idiot, stuck in his shirt that was only half-way out. But that was gone as soon as he narrowed his eyes, mimicking the same expression as the tall boy’s in front of him. He stripped properly off the t-shirt, throwing it carelessly into the bag that rested near his leg.

“Well, I could ask you the same thing, _Talbot_ ”, he said slowly, no heat behind his words. “Was it even necessary to tackle me to the ground every time you were near me? My back literally feels like a big fucking bruise. I can barely move”, he exclaimed indignantly. Brett let out a snort of laughter, immediately coughing to cover it. “Stop it, asshole”, Liam added frowning.

“Okay, but, seriously, are you alright?”, Brett asked, his smug expression replaced by a concerned one. Liam nodded, confused.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”, he asked, arching an eyebrow. Brett, shrugged, flopping on the bench.

“You seem a little… off. Besides, you seemed like you wanted to kill someone earlier”, his friend spoke, watching Liam getting dressed.

Liam understood Brett’s concern, his IED was something that concerned everyone. He knew that his friends cared about him and wanted what was best for him, but sometimes he felt like they treated him like a child or ticking bomb. They only wanted to protect him from another episode they knew that he would regret, but all he wanted was once not to be looked at with wariness like he would explode any given moment.

Liam inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. He kept the air in his lungs, repeating the mantra, his therapist had taught him to keep his anger at ease. The three things that cannot stay hidden for a long time. The sun… the moon.. the truth. It didn’t work. He clenched his jaw and exhaled the big quantity of air. He gulped and managed to stretch a smile on his lips that seemed more like a pained grimace. He opened his eyes, not knowing when he had actually closed them.

“I’m fine”, he explained simply, closing his locker, suppressing the need to punch it. Brett, nodded, not seeming to be convinced, but said nothing about it.

It’s better when no one pushed the subject further in this situation.

* * *

He carelessly closed the door behind him, too tired to care if he closed it too loud. He dragged his feet through the living room towards the stairs. He heard voices from the kitchen, reminding him of the lunch his father had told him NOT be late to because they had a guest.

“Shit!”, he hissed under his breath, he totally forgot. God, he looked like a fucking wreck and he smelt terrible. He didn’t even have time to prepare himself, but he couldn’t do anything about that now.

He cursed under his breath again and turned on his heels, opening the kitchen door, maybe a little too forcefully, almost falling on his face, startling every person in e room. The first thing he saw was a pair of wide stormy green eyes, watching him with a glint of amusement. Liam gulped, moving his stare around the room, shifting from his mother leaning against the counter, trying her best to keep a straight face, to his step-father next to his mother, who had his his mouth hanging open, looking like he was in the middle of a discussion before he had burst through the door like a tornado and finally his eyes were landing on the person whom these mesmerizing green eyes belonged to. He stood next of one of the stools beside the island, half-way turned towards his parents.

Liam analyzed his appearance, his eyes roaming over his face and body. He had to admit, he was handsome. He had something that intrigued Liam, the mysterious vibe he was emanating, making him eager to know everything about him.

“Oh, Liam, you’re finally here”, his father said, chuckling. Liam felt the blush spreading on his cheeks, passing by the shock of the situation, the things becoming awkward. Liam cleared his throat, dropping his sports bag at his feet.

“I’m sorry, I’m late. Coach was kinda mad this morning”, he choked out, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. His father chuckled, knowing the situation perfectly.

“Oh, this is Theo, our guest”, the older man said, dropping a hand on one of the young man’s broad shoulders. The guy, Theo, turned fully towards him, his intense green stare scanning him shamelessly. Liam felt the blush go deeper, a weird feeling pooling into his stomach.

“Hi, I-uhm, I’m Liam”, he presented himself, his words barely intelligible between his stutters. The corners of Theo’s lips pulled into a smirk, Liam’s eyes hovering for a few seconds over them. He gulped, suddenly feeling his throat like sandpaper.

“Yeah, I’ve heard”, the green-eyed man spoke, his deep voice sending hot shivers down Liam’s spine. It was something foreign, something he’d never felt before but decided to shrug it off and ignore it, stepping further into the kitchen. He prayed to whoever listened to him right now would save him from embarrassing himself even more than he already did.

* * *

“So, Theo, what are you doing here in a small town like Beacon Hills?”, his mother asked, her blue eyes shining brightly as she watched the boy amazed, her dark hair tied into a loose ponytail resting on her right shoulder.

“Well, my father told me to come here and find David. I don’t really know why, but he told me that I’m going to stay around here for a little bit until things are going to be settled at home”, Theo said with his mouth half full of the chocolate cake his mother made yesterday. He raised his eyebrows, watching as the boy was eating the goodness as if he had never seen cake before. He wanted to tell him to slow down a little bit, but he suppressed the urge to do so.

“Oh, and do you have a place to stay?”, his mom spoke again, concern lacing her tone.

“Actually, I was going to ask you if it would be okay for him to stay with us for a while”, his dad spoke, locking his brown gaze into the blue one of his mother’s. “His father was my best friend in high-school and I feel kind of responsible for him”, he added, placing his spoon down on the plate. Liam furrowed his brows.

“How come you’ve never told us about this _friend_ of yours before?”, he asked, turning all the attention towards him. He saw his father standing still, his throat working as he swallowed dryly.

“We-uh, we haven’t spoken to each other in a very long time and he recently called me because I owed him a favor. I’m a man of my word”, he said slowly before forcing a smile.

Liam felt like that wasn’t the whole story, but he dropped it for now. He intended to talk to him later and find out what the matter with this guy was. He bit the inside of his cheek, narrowing his eyes, dropping his fork as well.

“Uhm, I don’t want to interrupt or something, I just wanted to tell you Mrs. Geyer that this cake is delicious. From where I come from we never had food this good”, Theo broke the tense tension and he could have sworn his mother almost swooned, her eyes glimmering and a dopey smile on her face as she looked at the young man in front of her.

“And where do you come from?”, Liam asked curiously, leaning forward and resting his chin in his palm.

“Uhm, Kansas?”, Theo answered, before stuffing his mouth with the last bit of the cake.

“Of course he can stay with us. And thank you, Theo, I’m really glad that you liked it, not like these two that are complaining about everything I do”, his mother said, followed by a giggle. Liam rolled his eyes at his mother’s exaggeration. It wasn’t true, they weren’t complaining about _everything_.

“Well, Liam I guess you can help Theo move his things to the guest’s room”, his dad said smiling. “It seems like you have a roommate now”, he added, in an attempt at a joke.

Oh boy, this was going to change a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I'm waiting for your thoughts about it! :)


	3. The Wednesday Addams type of weird

Liam hated a lot of things. 

 

He hated waking up early. He hated eating with his parents in public, being forced to listen to his mother complaining about his eating habits and manners. He hated dressing fancy or going to events that require a certain  dress code. God he hated  family gathering .

 

But what he hated the most were his IED episodes and the  _ changes. _

 

He always liked seeing things in their usual order, something like a routine or like a system. He created his own system, something that he can rely on  but a glitch in his system can fuck  a lot of things up. Maybe this made him seem a little crazy, but this was something that he taught himself to do after his mom divorced from his biological father. All the screams and fights thrown between them became like a routine for Liam, something that he got used to and the moment the divorce was  finalized and the peace was restored, things became weird for him. He felt like something was missing, like he wasn’t in control over the routine and that created chaos. 

 

After that he  had this constant feeling lingering in his stomach, burning and the  perpetual itch on his skin. He felt the constant need to break something. It was harmless at first, these feelings being buried every time something  or someone upsetted him . He would just clench his little fists, trying to keep his voice low every time someone would steal his toys. He would inhale deeply every time he couldn’t understand his homework or something wouldn’t work the way he wanted. 

 

But nothing could ever stay the way  it’s supposed to  be , or that just happened to Liam. 

 

It started with a little bickering at school, one of his classmates made  a joke regarding his mom’s job and that was the last drop that filled the glass. All that he could remember was the loud ring in his ears and the feeling of something crushing under his fist. Blood flew everywhere and shouts everywhere around him. And he could still picture perfectly the image of his mother’s disappointed look. 

 

Then another outburst happened again. He was drawing something, trying to get the time to pass quicker since he couldn’t understand a word Mrs. Edwards, his Maths teacher said. She made an ironic comment regarding Liam’s attention towards her lesson and that made him explode. That was the very first moment when the expression “fuck you” passed by his lips.  It costed him a trip to the principal’s office. He was lucky that he was such a nice person and got away with a warning and visits to the school’s counselor. Which he hated too. He hated being asked about his parent’s divorce, about his feelings and what drove him to that anger that he  constantly felt. All he did was to answer with short phrases or nothing at all. He started to think that Mr. Gundy lost all his patience trying to  get him to open up. . 

 

Less than four months  later , he has been diagnosed with IED. His outburst became more frequent, the low burn of the anger morphed into a big fucking bonfire. That became his new routine. That became the thing that he had to focus on, not the scared gazes thrown up at him on the hallways, or the whispers about his recent actions. All he had to do is to focus on trying to keep that fire extinguished.

 

David was the first glitch in his system that he didn’t hate. He couldn’t hate him, not when he saw the way he looked at his mother, not when he saw how happy he made her. He knew it was love, or he knew as much as an 8 year old could understand about love, he wasn’t blind. But what threw him off guard was the way his brown eyes would look at him  the same way his biological father did before. Liam wanted to be tough, wanted to show the man that he  was not welcome in the family, even if a voice screamed inside of him  _ “Please, stay! We need you!” _ . Liam was never  more happy that someone just ignored him, because hell, he will always be happy that David sticked  around . And he always appreciated David. He appreciated the fact that he accepted his mom, even if he knew that she had Liam and he appreciated the fact that he accepted Liam with his IED and agreed on helping him. He also appreciated the man’s nerves of steel, the patience he shown around Liam, how he handled the situation when Liam was just a little strong-headed brat. 

Through the years , he finally learned to accept some changes or at least he learned how to adapt at those changes.  But all of his control just vanished in the moment he saw Theo for the first time in his damn kitchen with that fucking smirk of his that seems like it never  left his  face . He didn’t like this change, he didn’t like it because he didn’t hate it. In fact, he didn’t even know what he felt about this  _ change _ . It was weird.

 

At first it was little changes, just enough to signal the presence of an extra person in their household, like an extra set of toiletries or an extra plate on the table. But then he started to  notice the big ones, like the way his mother seemed to start cooking some of her best dishes more often, the way his father seemed to be around more after he mysteriously changed his schedule at the hospital. Like the way his father seemed to levitate around Theo more, spending the time he was at home together. Liam could feel again the weird feeling in his stomach, making him clench his fists tight, his fingernails digging into his flesh. No, he’s not  _ jealous.  _ Like, why would he be jealous  of a weird dude that he just met, that looked like he was just cropped from the cover of a magazine with pictures of ridiculously hot men. He  _ can’t  _ be.

 

“Weird? Who’s weird?” Nolan’s whisper snapped him from his trance and brought him back  to Mrs. Finch’s class.

 

“Hm?” Liam hummed in response, turning his head towards the source of the whisper, beside him, meeting a pair of confused blue eyes. Nolan’s eyebrows shot up, almost meeting his hairline.

 

“You just said that you can’t be jealous  of a weird guy. Who’s weird? What were you talking about?” the blonde asked bewildered. The realization hit Liam. Oh fuck, he just said that out loud. Now he has to explain this and he  was not in the mood for the tons of questions he is about to be asked. 

 

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them and looking towards Mrs. Finch who was animatedly explaining something to the class, paying no attention to them. He turned again towards Nolan leaning forward.

 

“You know the guy I’ve been telling you about that moved  in  with us last week?” Liam asked, voice low as in telling a vital secret.

 

“Oh, do you mean the hot new guy?” Nolan asked, a grin stretched across his face and eyes sparkling. Liam rolled his eyes and nodded. 

 

“Yes, him” Liam confirmed. Damn even at school he feels like Theo is i nvading his space. 

 

The Monday morning after  ‘The Lunch’ , his stepdad surprised him when he told Liam to guide Theo around the high-school. At first he was confused by his dad’s choice of cryptic words, but by the time he finished his breakfast he realized his dad just told Liam that Theo was going to go to the same high-school as he was. 

 

The whole day the green-eyed boy had a slight grimace on his face, almost invisible. Liam  notices it because he is an observer, not because he  _ was staring.  _ He also observed the indifference Theo had at the attention that was paid to him, to all the giggles, whispers and hungry looks that were thrown in his direction. Yet another weird thing on the list.

 

“Okay, so what’s the deal with him?” Nolan asked again, curiosity taking over his freckled face. 

 

“Exactly! What’s the deal with him? What is he even doing here? Who the hell is  he ?” Liam said loud enough to earn some glares that made him shift  uncomfortably in his seat. “I have the impression that my dad is not telling me the whole story. It’s just weird” he added, lowering his voice again, leaning even closer to the other blue-eyed boy.

 

“Wait, what type of weird are you talking about? The ‘naked old man taking a bath in a public fountaine’ type of weird or my Aunt Pearl’s food type of weird?” Nolan asked, narrowing his eyes, eyeing Liam between his long lashes. 

 

“The Wednesday Addams type of weird” Liam answered, watching the boy widen his eyes.

 

“The fuck Li? Is he thinking about  murdering your family?” he hissed, earning another row of glares.

 

“What? No!” Liam exclaimed, trying not to get even more attention towards them. He loved his friend, but sometimes Nolan can be a little too obtuse. “He just never talks too much, has this permanent smug look on his face and ghosts around the hallways at night when he probably thinks that no one can hear him” he continued animatedly, causing the boy in front of him to relax.

 

“Oh my god, I really thought for a second  there that we  had a serial killer amongst us” he stated, placing a hand above his heart. Liam snorted  audibly , this time causing Mrs. Finch to look at them, arching a brow unimpressed.

 

“ Boys , can you share with us what part of my lesson was so funny that you had to interrupt it?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. They stood in silence. Liam felt his cheeks burning, thinking of possible ways to magically disappear. Nolan beside him slide down in his chair, trying to get as much as he could under the desk. 

 

Mrs. Finch gave them another look before returning to her lesson with a muttered “thought so”.

* * *

 

Liam dragged his feet on the floor, the exhaustion accumulated  over the course of that day running through his body. He just wanted to lay down and take a week long nap. He deserved it after the laps he did around the lacrosse field, squeezing the last drop of energy out of his system. He was still hopeful that Coach was going to forget about the bad game they had two weeks ago and go a little soft on them.

 

He was about to climb the stairs, when a voice behind him stopped him, his left leg dangling mid-step. 

 

“Hi”

 

Liam furrowed, but he turned around. He saw Theo on the couch, looking at him intensely, feeling like those green eyes were making holes in his body. He felt his cheeks burning for the second time this day, making him mentally curse himself for this.

 

“Uhm, hi?” Liam said feeling confused over the situation.

 

He waited, getting  unintentionally into a stare-off contest, but the boy didn’t move or said  anything that could help him understand why Theo decided to greet him just now, or even talk to him.  

 

“Is everything alright?” he asked, making sure he picked his words wisely. 

 

“Yes, everything is alright” Theo spoke again, tilting slightly his head. “I just wanted to greet you. It’s a thing that you humans  do , isn’t it?” he asks, before turning back to the tv. Liam just stood there for about 5 minutes staring at the side of the boy’s head, trying to process what the hell happened. “You humans”? What the hell  was  this supposed to mean?

 

_ What the fuck? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to quick thank to Corri and Manon that helped me out with the chapter. I don't know what I would have done without you! <3  
> I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to see what you think it!


	4. Humans are hella confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to quick thank to Manpn who helped me put in place the ideas of this chapter, to Sab that helped me with correcting the mistakes and to Corri for the History facts. <3

Theo’s eyes stood trained on the ceiling in the guests room, traveling along the network of cracks that seemed to compound a map, meeting and parting, like the lines of a maze or the streets of a very strange city. He bit his lip, playing with a dark feather from his big wings, the tips sprawling over the edge of the bed and touching the floor.

 

He was trying to understand humans or just humanity in general, but as much as he tried, he couldn’t, not even a little bit. He couldn’t understand their habits, their jobs or their hobbies. He couldn’t understand why they were so weak, getting tired so fast and their need of sleeping at night, when, seriously, for Theo it seemed just like a big waste of time.

 

He couldn’t understand why people had to express their affection through kisses and hugs, touches and gazes. Well, it was not like Theo could understand what affection was either. The people’s need of love was confusing. Why was it so important? What made it so important? It seemed just like an overrated thing. All the touches that Theo had over the course of his _long_ existence were provided while having cold, hard sex. But he felt nothing of that nonsense described in the novels. Nope, just the carnal pleasure and nothing else. So why did people need those _feelings_ when they could just get laid and move on. It seemed easier.

 

The other thing that he couldn’t understand was why he had to hide his true form. David, oh, poor little David informed him that it was not something really _human._ so he had to just hide under the appearance of a normal teenage boy. He felt disgusted and uncomfortable, not being able to just be his true self. He missed feeling the weight of his wings on his back while walking around, but the only moment when he could enjoy it was in the dark of the room, that he didn’t even know if he should call home if he wasn’t even feeling like he belonged there. He didn’t actually belong somewhere while he was just flying here and there, doing his job. Oh man, how much he missed his job. He missed doing his duty, missed doing something that he’s been assigned to do since the whole world has been created. But now...it was just boring, sitting around and doing almost nothing.

 

He moved his head to the right, towards the window, looking outside in the quiet dark of the night and slowly, an idea started forming in his mind. A grin slowly spread across his face as he got up and walked towards the window. He opened it, the chilly breeze of the night instantly making contact with the bare skin of his arms. He crawled on the window sill, unfolding his wings and in the matter of a few seconds he was already in the air, his strong wings propelling him higher and faster, away from the house that he had to call “ _home_ ” temporarily.

 

It was nice feeling this again, the feeling of freedom, the adrenaline pulsing in his veins, the wind in his face and roaming through his feathers. At least, if he couldn’t go to work now, to collect the poor begging souls of the humans, he could just do this as a mean to feel not  useless as hell.

He wandered around the little town called Beacon Hills all night, getting “ _home_ ” when the sun started raising on the sky, painting the clouds in a crimson glow. It was a nice view, but he couldn’t say that he really exactly liked it. It inspired life, it was too… human; not something that he could find enjoyable since this is not his domein. But, he has to comply with the conditions since he has to live amongst people until, eventually, David fucked up the deal and he could finally get back to his usual routine.

 

It was about 6:35 when Theo got into the kitchen, the smell of the eggs, bacon and coffee filling his nostrils. He was standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest, watching Jenna’s petite figure running around the kitchen, trying to get everything on the table, too concentrated to sense Theo’s presence. He was impressed by the little woman, by everything she could do. He tilted his head curious as she hissed when she touched the hot pan in which a new batch of eggs and bacon were deliciously sizzling, jumping and hitting a jar with the elbow. But before it could hit the ground and shatter, he moved a finger and the jar stopped mid-air, returning on the counter, smirking to himself.

 

“Careful there,” Theo finally said, moving from the doorway and moving forward into the kitchen. The sound of his voice seemed to startle the woman, making her jump for the second time in the last 2 minutes. Yet, another thing that Theo couldn’t understand about the humans and their annoying ability of getting scared easily.

 

“Oh, Theo! Didn’t know you were here!” she said, letting out a breathy chuckle, dark strands of hair falling onto her face from her messy bun. “I got up too late and forgot to do the breakfast and I’m afraid you’ll have to wait a little more. I hope, you’re not too hungry right now” she stammered apologetically. _I’m never hungry. I don’t even need food_ , he wanted to say, but he thought about how David wouldn’t appreciate saying that in front of his wife.

 

A loud bang from the stairs attracted both his and Jenna’s attention as it became louder and louder. Seconds later, Liam’s figure entered in the kitchen, looking like a grumpy cat ready to throw a fight. His hair was sticking in every direction and his clothes were wrinkled as if they hadn’t been neatly folded in the closet before he took them. His steps were heavy, as if he could barely carry his legs. He pulled a chair next to him, the chair’s legs making a horrible scratching noise on the tiles, causing Theo to cringe.

 

“Someone looks like they had a wonderful sleep,” Jenna muttered placing a plate in front of him. But all Liam did in response was dropping his head dramatically on the table with a loud thud.

 

Theo chuckled amused, causing the blue-eyed boy to turn his head towards him, his forehead still on the table. Liam narrowed his eyes, giving him a dirty look, that only made Theo’s smirk broader. He thought for a second that he looked more adorable than threatening.

  
  


“What?” Liam asked in a raspy voice. Theo just tilted his head a little, analyzing the appearance of the short boy again, before shaking his head, straightening up and grabbing a fork.

“Nothing,” Theo answered and started eating from the steamy plate that was placed in front of him by Jenna.

* * *

Theo found another thing that he didn’t understand about the humans: schools. Again, something that seemed like just another big waste of time for Theo. Like why would you come here and spend all of your energy, when you can do something productive with your life. Theo didn’t even need to be in school, he already knew everything in the matter of the subjects. Especially History since he was there, assisting at its making and even being part of it.

 

The History classes were always the most boring parts of the days, just sitting there and listening to Liam’s rambling, discussing over the lesson. He could always just get into the conversation easily and test the boy’s knowledge as a mean to entertain himself. Usually, he just stayed quiet, pretending to listen to what they were talking, but today he felt like it was just a good opportunity to do it. It seemed like the right time to do it, seeing the short man all riled up, ready to snap at everything and everyone around him and surprisingly, he found it really enjoyable.

 

Right now, they were talking about Germany during World War II. He was watching the blue eyed boy talking animatedly and gesticulating wildly, his blue eyes sparkling. He was drawn by the image, finding himself not able to look away.

 

“...so Germany broke-” Liam continued, but Theo interrupted him, all the attention of their classmates being redirected towards him.

 

“Germany broke its non aggression pact with the soviet union and invaded present day Russia. So Stalin implemented the “scorched earth policy” to trick Germany into thinking the USSR was retreating when they were in fact burning their towns and drawing Germany closer into the middle of Russia during winter,” Theo spoke, keeping his gaze with Liam who seemed to be on fire or wanted to throw poisoned knives in his direction

  
  


“Oh, Theo, what a pleasant surprise to know that Liam is not the only one that seems to be present in my class,” The teacher said smiling warmly, her warm gaze cutting the mini stare-off contest between him and Liam. Theo just smirked and turned his gaze towards Liam again, just to find the boy staring at his clenched fists in lap, his powerful jaw working.

* * *

 

“Tell me more about how this Death thing works,” David demanded as he put his pen on the table, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Theo threw him a look, before he exhaled heavily and rolled his eyes. He raised his feet on the couch, making his position even more comfortable.

 

“There’s not much to say. It’s just.. Death,” he finally says “I show up, I take you and that’s it” he explains, not getting too much into detail. It was a lot more than just what he said, but he felt like he already told David too much. And the man probably had felt it because he rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms.

 

“Oh, come on! We both know that there is much more than that!” the doctor exclaimed.

 

“Okay, okay!” Theo answered, rolling his eyes again. “Did you even notice that when I came to take you, I’ve stopped the time?” he asked and tilted his head to the side. He saw the confusion, surprise and amazement settling all on the man’s face. Oh, he could never grow tired of these reactions.

 

“Wait, what, why?”

 

“So the other humans don’t see me,” Theo shrugged, still following David’s reactions.

 

“Wait, the humans can see you in your… Death form? Not only the people that are going to die?” the dark skinned man asked again.

 

“Nope,” Theo stated, playing with a ball that he found on the coffee table beside the brown leather couch. “There is a place where I have to get all the souls. It’s something like a waiting room for some kind of trial where it’s decided if you go to Heaven or Hell or neither of them,” he added.

  
  


“Ah, uhm… interesting” the doctor said after a few seconds. “Tell me more.”

 

“I have assistants, called Reapers. They help me because, let’s be real, I can’t handle all of it alone. It’s too much.” Theo informed him. “Also, they’re doing my work while I’m here on this _wonderful_ ‘vacation’ “ he added, sarcasm crystal clear in his voice at the mention of the vacation.

 

“So that means that you got real lucky with this deal because I don’t think it would’ve ever happened if they weren’t helping me with this” Theo said before he threw the ball towards the doctor who caught it easily and with grace.

 

“Oh, did I?” the dark skinned man asked, a grin stretching on his lips. “I’d say that I was very convincing and that would’ve worked in any case.”

 

“Hah, yeah, no. Believe me, it wouldn’t have been happening in the other case,” he told David..

 

The moment David opened his mouth to say something to Theo’s remark, the door suddenly flew open, startling the doctor and causing him to look towards it and to see who interrupted them. Theo turned towards it too, his visual field immediately being filled with Liam’s figure that was looking between them with a questioning look, his hand still on the door knob. But before any of them could react, he turned around, slamming the door behind him.

  
Humans are _hella_ confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your thoughts and opinions about the chapter are always appreciated. :)


	5. Burning with the power of a thousand stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, at this point I just had to gift this story to Manon and Sab for being such amazing friends and helping me so much with this story. <3
> 
> Also, Grim Reaper 4 it's not a real game, it's something that we invented so that it could fit the situation. ;)

  


The door of his step-dad’s office slammed shut behind him, the sound echoing in his ears.

 

A weird feeling was coiling low in his belly, something similar with anger. But it wasn’t anger, not even a little bit. He knew perfectly well how anger felt, the burning feeling that felt like melting your guts and the tingling feeling in the tips of his fingers and the instinct to spill everything out.

 

This, _this_ felt different. This felt like that moment when you hold something in your hands and it’s just snatched from you, put away from your reach, but still waved in front of you.

 

His mom had always said that he was feeling the emotions more intensive than usual people. She used to tell him that he was like a star, burning violently, but still beautiful, still something that showed hope, but something that was consumed, something that burned until it was just left crumbling and leaving an empty cold spot in the universe.

 

For long time, he didn’t understand what his mother had tried to tell him, until he had had his first bad IED episode. He had lost control and burned and burned while throwing punch after punch until it faded away and left him empty and cold, as he was looking at the blood on his knuckles. The only difference between him and a star was that he was not showing hope, he was not as beautiful as a star and he wasn’t spreading light on the dark sky of the night. He was only burning and consuming and destroying everything that was beautiful around him, leaving scars and darkness behind.

 

He groaned, thinking that the image of his step-dad and Theo, having a great time together, got to him too easy. But he could not help it. He felt left out since Theo had put his foot into this house, all the attention suddenly being drawn to the green-eyed boy like a big fucking flashlight. It was weird and he definitely did _not like_ it, not the situation and definitely not the way he was feeling as a result of it. He just wanted the things to get back to normal where they had been a happy family without a strange, weird guy who had moved in their house and was being treated like a super-star.

 

He felt bad that he had ignored his mom’s calls when he was angrily stomping his way toward his room, but he really didn’t feel like having a conversation and he definitely didn’t want his mom to see him like that. He couldn’t bear to look at her sad expression which she always had after every IED episode.

 

He stepped into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He inhaled deeply and exhaled, eyeing a photo on his desk, the same one that was standing framed on his step-father’s desk at the hospital, the one picturing the three of them on the lacrosse field, happy. And again he felt that weird feeling, thinking that he wasn’t the only source of their happiness anymore.

 

Suddenly, he stomped toward the desk and grabbed the framed photo, throwing it aggressively into one of the drawers attached to the desk. He couldn’t stand looking at that picture anymore, knowing that things had changed and that the events from the past weren’t important anymore, not as they used to be.

 

* * *

 

When Liam woke up the next day, he knew exactly that it was going to be a bad day. He could feel it in the way the air seemed to hum around him, the way he felt that tingling in the tips of his fingers and the way he felt a weird emptiness inside of him. This is how the majority of his bad days always started.

 

He turned his head towards the window, watching the way the grey clouds were covering the sky, blocking the weak rays of sunshine. Hah, even the weather seemed to match his mood after all. Lazily, he got up and prepared for the long day he had ahead of him and hopefully nothing was going to happen that would make his mood even sourer that it already was. He just needed… to avoid Theo.

 

* * *

 

Apparently he couldn’t avoid Theo since he was actually living in the same household with him. He almost forgot that until the green-eyed boy descended the stairs and got into the kitchen, looking like all the spotlights dramatically dropped on him as if he was starring in a musical on Broadway.

 

Liam had to bite his tongue to stop himself from making a comment about the boy’s appearance, as he dropped on a seat near him. He was so close that Liam could feel the warmth emanated by Theo’s body. It was actually painfully close and Liam could hardly resist the urge to move his chair to put some distance between him and Theo.

 

“So, I see you’re in a better shape this morning” Theo’s voice was heard from beside him, accompanied by a chuckle coming from his mom who was sitting by the counter, reading a magazine and eating some fruits from a bowl. Frowning he turned his head towards him, only to find those bluish-green eyes already looking at him. Liam just gulped and forced a smile on his face that probably only made him look like he was constipated.

 

“Yes, I am,” Liam responded tensely, maintaining eye contact with the boy, staring in those surprisingly cold and empty orbs that seemed like they could read him like an open book.

 

A sudden shiver ran down his spine like a drop of cold water and the asshole seemed to have noticed it, regarding the way the right corner of his lips slightly lifted up. Theo leaned forward, towards him, but before he could do something Liam moved his hand that was placed next to his steamy cup of coffee and in a matter of seconds the content of it spilled all over Theo. Liam had to bite back a victorious grin as he was watching the surprise settling on the boy’s beautiful features. But slowly, confusion started to build up inside of him as he was still looking at Theo who still didn’t show any reactions other than surprise at Liam’s “accident”.

 

A loud shriek that could only be identified as Jenna’s was heard and she was immediately at  Theo’s side.

 

“Theo, sweetie, are you alright?”she asked, checking the boy for any serious injuries, but Theo just chuckled and grabbed her hands, removing them from his body.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry” he said, giving the woman a reassuring smile.

 

Liam just scoffed rolling his eyes and got up from his chair, grabbing his jacket and his backpack.

 

“Bye Ma! I’m going to walk to school.” he said before he kissed her cheek. He headed towards the front door, but her voice stopped him just right before he was going to reach for the door knob.

 

“Wait for Theo too! I have an important meeting at work and I can’t drive him to school” she said. Liam groaned lowly and rolled his eyes again before turning around, grabbing the keys of his car.

 

* * *

 

One of the reasons he loved Mrs. Espinoza’s History classes was the way the lessons were chosen randomly. Like, one day they’re discussing about the falling of the kingdoms and cold blooded wars and the next day they were talking about congresses, peace summits and even mythology from all kinds of cultures. He just loved how many amazing things could be learned in her classes. For a while he actually thought that when he was having his bad days he could use these classes as a way to escape, to empty his mind of all the bad thoughts and just focusing on the subject.

 

But today he couldn’t focus on the subject at all, not when the source of his frustrations was sitting right behind him, as if he wanted to laugh in his face about the fact that he couldn’t get rid of him.

 

“Liam?” Mrs. Espinoza’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up startled, facing the woman and he was sure as hell that he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“Hmm?” he hummed as in asking the woman to repeat what she had said before trying to get his attention. She just chuckled and shook her head.

 

“I asked you if you know how King Midas got his curse. I’m sure you know the answer,” she said, looking at him with those warm, big brown eyes, waiting for the answer.

 

“I, uh…” Is everything he said completely caught off guard, staring back at Mrs. Espinoza, trying to get a grasp on his thoughts while they were swirling in his head, trying to find the well known answer and word it.

 

But before he could open his mouth again and say something, another voice, behind him already said it.

 

“Well, Midas always loved money and although being a man with a very big fortune, it wasn’t enough for him. So one day, while Dionyssus passed through Midas’s kingdom, one of his companions, a satyr, Silenus got tired and decided to rest a little and fell asleep in Midas’s famous roses garden. There’s where-” Theo answered, but Liam interrupted him quickly, trying to supress that weird feeling inside of him that this time seemed to fuel his anger.

 

“There, Midas found him and recognizing him, he invited the satyr to stay over for a few days. So, for his kindness, Dionyssus promised Midas to grant him every wish he had. Midas just said that he wanted everything he touched to turn into gold. Dio-” Liam said, but again, Theo jumped in, making him to clench his fists on his tights to stop himself from making a scene in the middle of the class.

 

“Dionyssus warned him about it, telling Midas to think wisely, but again, that was everything Midas wanted. Dionyssus just granted his wish, telling him that in the morning everything he would touch would indeed be turned into gold.” Theo spoke and paused as if in wanting to see if Liam would continue.

 

“And that’s exactly what had happened. But of course there were consequences, like, turning literally _everything_ into gold, even the water that he was drinking or his daughter,” Liam continued and then stopped, setting his gaze on his teacher.. Mrs. Espinoza looked at him as if there was another part of the story that he had omitted.

 

“Well? How did he got rid of the curse?” she asked, shifting her gaze between him and Theo, waiting for one of them to tell the rest.

 

“He didn’t.” Liam simply said.

 

“Wrong. Dionyssus took pity on him and told him to wash his hands in the river Pactolus. When he got back home, everything that was turned into gold, got back to normal,” Theo stated from behind and Liam turned, frowning, just to see the green-eyed boy with a smug expression on his face.

 

“That’s right Theo! Good job!” Mrs. Espinoza said and in that moment the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Theo gave Liam a wink, removing a dark lock of hair from his face and got up from the chair, leaving the gaping boy behind.

 

* * *

 

It was finally lunch time, and Liam was never happier to get into the cafeteria as he was right now. He was so hungry and he really needed a distraction from Theo and what had happened in History class. Seriously, what was the deal with this guy and most importantly why did he make Liam feel like this? And since when was he consuming himself on just a simple person?

 

Liam looked at his feet as he was stomping his way towards the table where his friends were sitting at, trying to not scan the whole room to find the one face that kept invading his thoughts. He dropped on a chair at the table, pulling off his earphones and leaving his backpack to fall on the floor, the brown paper bag that contained his meal already in his hand.

 

“Liam, just in time! We were talking about the gaming night?” Corey exclaimed as Liam was opening his casserole, revealing the delicious new pasta recipe Jenna had struggled to cook yesterday.

 

“What about it?” he asked as he he took a bite from his lunch, eyeing the people sitting at the table.

 

“We just wanted to make sure if it’s still okay to hang out at your place,” Mason added taking a bite from his apple.

 

For a moment Liam almost forgot about the fact that they had planned the game night for tonight at his place since his parents were gone at his step-dad’s sister  engagement reception. And because it was on a Friday night and he had nothing better to do, he had suggested to host the gaming night at his place. But then Theo’s arrival happened, taking his mind from almost everything.

 

“Yeah, why are you asking?” Liam said as he took another bite from his pasta. All eyes were on him, even Brett’s and Nolan’s that seemed to be caught into a very intense stare-off contest when he got to the table. “What?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

 

“Nothing” Nolan said quickly, the gesture causing Liam to narrow his eyes at him, knowing that the blue-eyed boy was omitting something.

 

“You look like a grumpy cat ready to throw a fight again and we just wanted to make sure that this time you won’t break a controller, because you’re a sour loser, again.” Brett said casually with his usual brutal honesty that Liam didn’t appreciate 80 percent of the time.

“Firstly, I haven’t been a sour loser, you were the one who was cheating in the first place, and secondly, what makes you think I’ll break a controller again?” Liam said offended, his eyebrows pulling into a frown. Brett just scoffed and leaned in his seat, shifting his gaze on the right side of Nolan’s face, his expression softening a little. Liam wanted to scream at them to _Just kiss already!_ , but Mason spoke before he could say anything else.

 

“Dude, I love you, but you’re too obvious,” he said before he took another bite from his apple. Liam opened his mouth to object, but he closed it again with a loud clatter of his teeth.

 

“You know what? I’ll prove you that nothing like that will happen tonight,” he replied instead, the promise of a challenge clear in his voice.

 

* * *

 

It was getting dark outside by the time the boys finally made it to his place. Until then Liam had done his homework as well as some chores that Jenna asked him to do and he had arranged the living room for them. It wasn’t much, but it was still something that kept him busy, away from any thoughts regarding the infuriating, handsome boy that was probably upstairs, in his room.

 

“Just to be clear, we’re not getting again into my dad’s whiskey collection,” he said after he closed the door behind him, looking straight at Brett who just rolled his eyes and murmured a “you’re such a big buzz kill”.

 

They all got in their usual seats, Brett, Nolan, Corey and Mason taking over the large couch, forcing Liam to stay on the floor. At first he definitely did not like it, but he grew to like it since he clearly did not want to be trapped between the two couples or whatever Brett and Nolan were.

 

It felt nice, just disconnecting from reality while getting lost in the chill atmosphere created around them as their avatars battled against each other. They were screaming at each other and laughing and in Nolan’s case,eating or most likely inhaling Jenna’s famous brownies. He was so lost in this that he didn’t even notice Theo hovering in the doorway, connecting the kitchen with the living room until Nolan spoke.

 

“Uhm, hey Theo.. right?” he said, looking towards the dark-haired boy. Liam turned his head to look at Theo too, frowning while staring at the boy who was looking at them with an expressionless face, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. “Do you want to play with us?” Nolan asked and Liam’s head immediately snapped towards him, looking at the blonde with betrayal. And as if feeling the way Liam was staring imaginary holes in his head, Nolan turned his gaze towards him and just shrugged.

 

“Yeah,” was the only thing Theo said in response and started walking towards them, looking for a place to stay, until his eyes settled on the empty place next to Liam. _Oh fuck._ Great!

 

“Do you know how to play Grim Reaper 4?” Corey asked as he handed Theo his controller.

 

“Nope, never heard of it,” Theo said simply. “From where I come from we don’t really have time for video games,” he continued and shrugged.

 

Liam inhaled sharply through his clenched teeth, trying to focus on anything else but the presence of the person on his left, so close that their shoulders were almost touching. But he couldn’t and that made the anger inside of him to burn even more powerful.

 

“Well, the game is almost pointless. This is what you get when you let Nolan choose the game,” Corey spoke, earning an offenced “hey!” from Nolan and a kick in the shin. “But it’s fun. All you have to do is choose an avatar that has powers, different from ours and run around and reap people. The one who gets the most points becomes Death.”

 

“The fuck, that’s not how it works…” Theo mutters almost inaudibly. Liam turned his head towards him and narrowed his eyes, looking at the boy in suspicion.

 

“What?” he asked, watching Theo’s actions.

 

“Nothing,” Theo just responded shrugging, eyes trained on the screen.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god not again!” Mason exclaimed as the words ‘game over’ appeared on the screen for the seventh time that evening. Liam just growled, but was being ignored in the favour of Theo’s company.

 

“How come you’ve never played video games before, but you beat our asses at this game all the time?” Brett asked laughing putting his controller on the coffee table and stretching his arms above his head. _Yeah, how?_ Liam asked himself, eyeing the dark-haired boy with the corner of his eye.

 

“I guess it’s just beginner’s luck,” Theo shrugged and another round of laughter was heard behind him.

 

“Yeah, well, I have to go. It’s getting late and Lori is probably waiting for me at home with a wooden spoon to hit me with, because I worried her,” Brett said, getting up from his spot on the couch. “It’s not the first time,” he added after he saw Theo looking quizzically at him.

 

“I’m going with him just to make sure it won’t happen again,” Nolan said and started walking along with Brett.

 

“Of course that’s the only reason he’s going with him,” Mason murmured and got up too. “We’ll go now too, it really got late.” he added and grabbed Corey’s hand in his.

 

“It was nice to meet you Theo! Hope we’ll see you around more!” Corey said before he was dragged towards the door by his boyfriend.

 

Theo and Liam just stood in silence after the front door had been shut behind Corey and Mason. Theo was the first one to break it.

 

“They seem nice.”

 

Liam scoffed and rose to his feet, starting to tidy the messy place.

 

“What?” Theo asked as he rose to his feet too.

 

“Nothing,” Liam responded quietly, still tiding up the place.

 

“You know what I don’t understand? How well you seem to get on with everyone around,” Liam said suddenly, after moments of silence.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Just the fact that I don’t understand how you suddenly pop up in people’s lives and start to make everyone around you to like you. It’s so funny how you play these games,” Liam said and looked up at Theo that was looking back at him with his green eyes narrowed.

 

“What the hell is your problem?” Theo asked confused. Liam felt like he’s boiling.

 

“You! You are my problem!” Liam exclaimed. “You, with your ridiculously good look, charming my dad, my mom, my friends, even my History class. You’re stealing them away from me!” he continued, his tone raising as he was speaking.

 

“I don’t…”

 

“You do! So just mind your own business and stay out of my damn life!” Liam said and with that he stormed out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Theo.

 

Jealousy.

 

That’s what the weird feeling was. That was what was consuming him inside now. That’s what apparently fueled his outburst. That’s what was burning and swirling inside of him. And he did not like it. Not even a little bit.

 

As he slammed the door behind him, he couldn’t help but to replay the image of Theo’s face in his head after he had screamed at him. It was just a combination between surprise and confusion and something he couldn’t identify. He was starting to feel bad for him, for having to witness his outrage. After all, the boy just wanted to make a good impression and nothing more.

 

But he could not help it, not when this time, his anger was burning with the power of a thousand stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending might seem a little forced, but right now I can only blame the tiredness because it's 3am. :))
> 
> Also, your thoughts and opinion are always appreciated. <3


	6. And got kicked out of the supermarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got to thank Sab for being such a great person and helping me with this chapter and being there for me, listening to me complaining about my writing. <3  
> Also, Manon, this chapter kind of is for you? I'm just trying to compensate for the failed attempt of writing something for your birthday haha. God, I'm such an awful friend. :))

He stood there, staring shocked at the stairs on which a few minutes ago, the angry blue-eyed teenager had stomped up furiously after he had yelled at Theo like he was just a simple mortal fool, not the person who could send him to the land of the unliving creatures with a snap of his fingers. He might as well keep tabs on the fact that Liam knew nothing about the fact that he’s Death, one of Hell’s princes, because he had been too blinded by his own rage to realize it.

  
  


In his whole life, since the existence of living organisms on this Earth, Theo had never experienced this feeling, the pure rage flowing through his veins, feeling like molten lava. What shocked him, even more, was the fact, that a simple _human_ got to him so easily, snaking his way under his skin and making him feel this way.

 

An animalistic growl crept up deep from his throat as his feet finally moved from the spot he had been frozen in. He started pacing around, trying to keep himself at ease and not let whatever feeling was spreading inside of him to get to the surface, trying to destroy everything. A human already knew his secret of being Death, he couldn’t blow his cover again and let everyone know who he was.

 

Theo suddenly stopped moving, as an idea started to form in his mind. A smirk appeared on his face and he turned on his heels, with the intention to walk towards the door, but he saw his reflexion in a nearby window. He saw the way his eyes were burning a bright green, brighter than before and it seemed to be swallowing any trace of another color present in them. His smirk looked terrifying, crocked and full of dark promises.

 

But he just shook his head and continued his previous course, unfolding his large wings on his way.

 

_He was going to pay David another visit._

 

* * *

 

Theo pushed the big doors of the fancy hall open, where David’s sister’s engagement reception took place. He inhaled and looked around the people celebrating, all dressed up in expensive clothes, jewelry that probably had cost a fortune shining in the golden lights which were being casted over the entire room. He’s still impressed by the fact that these people still weren’t observing the new presence in the room.

 

What a pity, Theo thought. All these people were looking _so_ happy, how sad would it be if David just turned up dead in the middle of all of this. Well, he guessed, he had to find out since he’s just about to call this stupid deal with David off. After all, this deal had just been a big mistake, he should’ve just continued his work and got David to where he had to be in the first place. And right now, he was kind of pissed of himself too since he had been played by a simple human, unlike all the others before who had begged for more time. Now, all he had to do was to right his mistake, getting back to his old routine.

 

The smirk fell back on his face as he unfolded his wings again, the time stopping around him and everything suddenly became silent, no music, no chattering, no movement.

 

“You know, I’ve never understood this habit of you humans, throwing big, useless parties” Theo said simply, pacing around the room, his lazy steps echoing in the huge room. He took a glass of champagne from the hand of a red-headed woman who seemed to be having a lively conversation before he had stopped time. “I mean, there is food, there are drinks, it _could_ be fun, but still, it’s still pretty useless. I bet your sister doesn’t even like or even know half of the people being present here” He added making his way through the room towards the person he came here for after all.

 

He finally stopped in front of the tall, dark-skinned man who was casually sipping expensive looking wine from a glass, leaning against a table covered in a silk-like sheet. Theo was a bit surprised to see that David had no visible reaction to his appearance, like he was used to this already.

 

“What can I say, we like to show off sometimes” David answered after he lowered the glass from his lips, a smile appearing on his face as he tipped his head a bit to the side, a thing that he had observed Liam doing often. “But I assume you’re not here to enjoy the party” David continued, his warm brown eyes analyzing him.

 

“You’re right” Theo said chuckling darkly, placing the glass he was holding on a nearby table. “I’m here to announce to you that our deal is off” And oh boy how much he was enjoying the look of shock and confusion on David’s face, which was slowly morphing into panic.

 

“W-wait, what? Why?” David exhaled shakily and Theo could clearly see the how the tremor was taking over his slender body.

 

“Hmm… let’s see” Theo hummed, mockingly pretending to think hard about his answer. “Aside from the fact that being yelled at tonight made me hate humans even more, probably nothing” Theo just shrugged and chuckled darkly again. “I mean, after all, I’m Death, no foolish _mortal_ has the right to disrespect me!” He continued and leaned forward a little, keeping eye contact with the dark-skinned man. “There will be consequences,” He whispered.

 

“What? What happened? Who yelled at you?” David asked, his brows knitting in a confused frown. Theo just scoffed and shook his head, already feeling his patience slipping away.

 

“You should’ve learned that stupid son of yours to keep his mouth shut” Theo answered coldly. “You should thank Liam for your early pass ticket to the underworld” He added shrugging again.

Theo was watching David as he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, the dark-skinned man looked just tired, the lines of his face showing the age and the hours he had worked hard to make a good living situation for his family.

 

“I should’ve seen this coming” David muttered under his breath. “It was only a matter of time until Liam would’ve snapped, after he saw us suddenly spending a lot of time together” he continued, burying his hands into the pockets of his pants. Theo raised his eyebrows, trying to understand to what the doctor was getting at.

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“Liam has anger issues. He had been diagnosed with IED” David responded simply. “Being an only child, all the attention had always been on him, but now that you came to live with us and I had been spending more time with you than I did with him, made him jealous which he was expressing through his anger. Right now, he is feeling like he’s in some sort of competition with you.”

 

“Well, I don’t care,” Theo told him, even though he himself could hear the lie behind his own words. He was kind of interested, the doctor’s words intriguing him to find out more about this kid that had dared to defy him.

 

“Have you ever seen a rainstorm?” David asked, his words confusing Theo. He considered about asking the man what he was doing, but he stood quiet, listening to David’s next words.

“Have you seen how violent a rainstorm could be, how the thunder sounds like the sky is about to crack open and the lightning is striking ragefully? Have you seen the way the rain hits mercilessly everything that gets in its way?” David continued.

 

“Have you seen the way it’s calming down until it stops and the sun is coming out from behind the clouds, its rays creating a rainbow in contact with the humidity? It’s incredible how something so beautiful can be created after such a violent thing”

 

“What does that have to do with what we’ve been talking about?” Theo asked coldly, pinning David with a hard stare.

 

“What I want to say is: think of it like it’s Liam. The rainstorms are his outbursts, right?” He explained animatedly. “Then think of what happens after the rainstorm. You just have to wait and see who he really is” David spoke, his words still being cryptic to Theo.

 

Seeing the look on Theo’s face, David rolled his eyes, but still continued to explain patiently.

 

“Wait until you see the good part of Liam. He’s a good kid. He’s just stubborn, but has a heart bigger than himself. He doesn’t know who you really are and what he was dealing with,” He said, a smile appearing on his face, but it faltered a little, as the doctor seemed to think about something. “Just please, give him another chance and if you’re still not pleased with what’s happening, you can take me.”

 

Theo’s brows knitted together in a frown as he was thinking about what David was saying. Aside from the weird rainstorm reference, he was right, Liam didn’t know about the fact that he’s Death and he should’ve thought about this better before snapping and coming straight after David before he knew better.

 

He licked his lips and looked at David before nodding, the gesture being almost imperceptible and the man in front of him gave him a warm smile.

 

* * *

 

Liam’s car pulled up in front of the supermarket, the screeching of the tires on the asphalt made Theo cringe. God, how did this kid even get his license? He was an _awful_ driver.

 

“Look, neither of us wants to be here, so let’s try to get this done fast so that we don’t have to spend too much time around each other” Liam’s voice filled the car, replacing the tense silence between them. Theo just scoffed and rolled his eyes, pushing open the car’s door.

 

“Whatever,” He muttered before he got out.

 

Now he regretted the fact that he didn’t actually end the deal with David last night. Because now he had to spend more time with an annoying kid, in a supermarket because Jenna had asked them too. He suspected a little that the woman was actually trying to make them solve their problems, clearly sensing that there was something going on between the two of them. Guess you never knew with Jenna Geyer.

 

Maybe it wasn’t too late to take it back.

 

“You know, being an ass doesn’t make things better,” Liam spoke lowly, clearly trying to hold back from lashing out again. He was pushing a cart now, a cart which Theo hadn’t even seen Liam taking, too lost in his own thoughts.

 

“You are the one who started acting like a dick in the first place, so you don’t even get to call me out on this one” Theo answered sweetly, a mocking smirk appearing on his face. But he didn’t give the blue-eyed boy time to speak before fastening his pace, leaving him behind.

 

Shortly after, he heard the sound of hurried footsteps behind him and the creaking of the cart’s wheels. A muffled groan rang out in the air and a smirk grew on his face, strangely feeling pleased by the fact that he could easily push the blue-eyed boy’s buttons.

 

He only slowed down after he got past the automatic doors, realizing that Liam was the only one who knew the way through this big-ass strange, useless place. He turned around to look at Liam who was struggling with the cart, like it was the heaviest thing in the world, nearly knocking over a child with it.

 

“Fuck, I think this cart is broken” Liam said when he finally stopped beside Theo, moving the cart back and forth to test his theory, the creaking getting more annoying with each push.

 

“Well, you’re the one who picked it up” Theo scoffed and pushed Liam a little too hard with his hip, taking the lead of the cart, the metal object moving easily under his control over it.

 

When he realized that the boy wasn’t following him, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, finding Liam looking at him with narrowed eyes, shock mixed with confusion taking over his facial expression.

 

“How can you move the cart so easily? It’s almost impossible to make it move?” Liam said slowly, tilting his head, looking like a lost puppy.

 

“It’s not impossible, Liam. It’s not its fault that you have the strength of a baby,” Theo spoke and rolled his eyes as Liam huffed offended by his comment. “Now, can you just lead the way? We don’t have all day for this” Theo demanded and Liam threw him a look before passing him and doing as he was asked.

 

* * *

 

“No, Theo, you can’t just take products from other people’s carts!” Liam hissed, grabbing his hand and dragging him back towards their own cart.

 

“Why? It’s not like they already purchased it and it’s the same thing as taking it from a shelf” Theo said back pouting, confusion washing over him. “I don’t even understand why you humans need all these useless objects” He muttered under his breath, taking over the cart, following Liam.

 

“No, it’s not the same as taking it from the shelf. The moment the person puts it in their cart it’s basically theirs” Liam explained exasperated, taking a carton of eggs and dumping it into the cart carelessly. Theo scrunched his nose after he heard a muffled crack, but he didn’t tell Liam anything about it.

 

“Who said that? Is it a law or something like that?” Theo asked, tilting his head and staring at the back of Liam’s head.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake Theodore! Just shut up and push the cart! As you said, we don’t have all day for this” Liam finally snapped and Theo had to bite his lip to stop his grin from spreading. This was the reaction he’d been waiting for.

 

“Nah, I’m good, thank you,” Theo responded, but still pushed the cart in the direction Liam was heading to.

Liam said something that Theo couldn’t hear, but he didn’t push it further. Instead, he started to look at the things around him. He had been in a supermarket before while he had been on duty, but he never got a closer look at the surroundings, purely because he didn’t care and because he didn’t have the time. And he still didn’t regret not paying attention because the things that you found on the shelves were mostly really useless even for a human.

 

Suddenly an idea crossed his mind and the grin he was trying to suppress earlier made its way back on his face. He looked at Liam’s tense figure, clearly still angry and assured by the fact that he wasn’t looking, Theo started grabbing random items from the shelves they passed, not even paying attention to what he was actually getting his hands on, adding them in the cart.

 

“Okay, we have to turn towards the wine section because next weekend we’ll have some visitors over and-” Liam said after some moments of tense silence and moving around, but stopped when his eyes fell on the cart that now was full of indeed useless items. “What the hell?” he continued softly, his eyes still on the contents of the cart.

 

Liam’s gaze finally settled on Theo and while making dead eye contact, he stretched his hand towards another random product and dumped it into the cart too. Theo was watching calmly as Liam’s expression contorted in anger, his eyes lighting up like two powerful blue fires, deadly, but beautiful, ready to destroy everything around.

 

“Why the fuck did you do that?!” Liam asked loudly, attracting glares from strangers who were passing by.

 

“We’re in a supermarket and we buy stuff,” Theo answered simply. “I just added some to the cart because we’re in a supermarket and we buy stuff” He continued and bit back a laugh as he saw the way Liam’s face twisted in confusion. He was looking adorable.

 

“Yes, we buy stuff, but we don’t buy random stuff that we don’t need” Liam told him, the volume of his voice getting higher and higher with each word. “It’s not like we need women’s underwear or lube right now!” Liam picked up the two items from the cart, trying to prove his point.

 

“But why are those on display if we don’t need them?” Theo asked genuinely confused.

 

“Ugh! You’re impossible!” Liam growled and right at that moment, a woman in a uniform appeared right behind the boy, her face clearly showing that she wasn’t pleased.

 

“Boys, you need to leave right now” She spoke and he watched as Liam slowly turned around, still holding the panties in one hand and the lube in the other. Theo caught a glimpse of the way Liam’s cheeks turned red immediately, both from anger and embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

“Liam, I think we just got lost” Theo said, waiting for an answer, that never came. Theo stopped making his way through the damned parking lot, that seemed to be more like a maze, and turned around only to realize that Liam wasn’t actually behind him as he had believed him to be.

 

 _What the fuck?_ He thought, but just in that moment a screeching of tires got Theo’s attention and he moved his gaze towards the source of the sound, only to finally see the car in which he had been in when they got to the supermarket. He could clearly recognize those incredibly awful driving skills.

 

That little bastard! They had been looking for the car in the parking lot. Liam probably knowing that Theo couldn’t remember where he had parked the car had been taking advantage of it to finally get rid of him. Theo just shook his head and unfolded his wings, propelling himself in the air and taking the route back towards the house on his own.

 

He got there fast, landing with grace on his feet in front of the house. He got there before Liam, the thought brought a malicious grin to his face. He sat on the first step of the porch, waiting patiently for Liam to finally get home too. He had to show the little shit that he couldn’t get rid of him so easily.

 

Twenty minutes later the car finally pulled into the driveway. Theo was watching closely as Liam got out of the car spotting him immediately. The boy was staring at him wide-eyed, almost closing the car’s door on his fingers.

 

“How did you- when-” Liam was trying to form a sentence as he was slowly making his way towards Theo.

 

Theo just chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Nice try!”

 

* * *

 

“So, are you coming to Gabe’s party tonight?” Mason’s voice filled the room as Liam answered Mason’s call and put him on speaker.

 

“First, hi to you too” Liam answered as he flopped down on his bed, the mattress bouncing underneath his body. “Second, of course I’m coming, I really need a distraction right now” He continued, lowering his voice and rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Great, because in 20 minutes we’ll come to pick you up” His best friend announced and Liam just hummed in agreement, but still not making any move to prepare for the party.

 

“Liam… are you okay?” Mason asked after a few moments of silence in which Liam had had the impression that Mason had hung up on him.

 

“Yeah. Why are you asking?” Liam said frowning while getting into a sitting position.

“ I just… wanted to know. You sound a little off” his best friend told him his voice laced with concern. Liam nodded even though he knew Mason couldn’t see him.

 

“I’m fine” he spoke again, getting to his feet and making his way towards his wardrobe. “I just need to get wasted”

 

“Okay. See you in 20,” and with that Liam hung up, throwing the phone onto the mattress.

 

A whine escaped his throat as he thought about how pathetic he was, still trying to figure out what the fuck had happened earlier. He puffed his cheeks and exhaled, putting his forehead on the cool surface of the wardrobe’s door. How the hell did Theo get home before him? The supermarket was situated at a considerable distance from his house, so it would have been impossible for Theo to reach the house before him. Was he The Flash? Because that was the only logical explanation Liam could think of.

 

* * *

 

Liam took another sip from his fourth bottle of beer, leaning against a wall and trying to pay attention to whatever Brett was trying to shout at him over the music, but he was too distracted by the image of the person that was sitting on the couch. He kept the scowl on his face even when he turned his head to pretend to look at something else, as a green piercing stare was settling on him.

 

“Dunbar!” His friend shouted even louder, the sound of his voice forcing him out of his thoughts.

 

“What?” He asked bewildered and took another sip from his beer.

 

“Did you listen to a word of what I was telling you?” Brett asked, his blue eyes shining with amusement as a smile was playing on his lips. Liam looked at him for a few moments, trying to remember the subject of their conversation, but he gave up and tried to play along since he couldn’t remember the moment he started talking to Brett. Jeez, was he really that drunk already?

 

“Pff, yeah, totally,” Liam answered leaning against the wall.

 

“Yeah? Then what was I explaining to you?” Brett asked and laughed when he saw Liam’s expression.

 

“Okay, fine, you got me,” He admitted and smiled.

 

“It’s okay, I knew I lost you from the moment where you started staring very intensively at Theo, the moment Tracy had joined him on the couch offering him a drink,” Brett shrugged and his smile turned into a full on smirk.

 

“What- I did not-” Liam tried to say, but Brett stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

 

“Yeah, sure. You know what, I’m going to look for Nolan and I’m going to leave you to stare in peace at your boyfriend” and with that he left, leaving a shocked Liam behind, before he could tell him that Theo was not his boyfriend at all.

 

He groaned, throwing back his head, making contact with the hard surface of the wall. Theo shouldn’t have come to the party, but nooo, he had to come with him since Jenna had told him to take Theo with him, perhaps as a punishment for the fact that they had got kicked out of the supermarket and had probably been banned for life. And now, at the only place he had thought he could just forget about all the drama for a little, the drama came with him. Great.

 

The music suddenly stopped. Gabe’s voice replaced it as he sat up on a chair, to get everyone’s attention.

 

“To make this party more interesting, what do you guys say about a drink off, huh?” The crowd cheered causing Liam  to roll his eyes. Drinking games were stupid. “Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about!” Gabe continued, the crowd cheering even louder, deafening even. “So, who’s volunteering?” And with that, a few people gathered around Gabe without hesitation and Liam was surprised to see that Theo was amongst them, even if he didn’t look like he wanted to be there in the first place.

“Does anybody else want to join us?” Gabe asked and after seeing that no-one else wanted to join, he nodded and his smirk grew wider. “Perfect! Let’s drink!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your thoughts and opinions always mean the world to me.<3


End file.
